nondisneyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Headed Parrot
Two Headed Parrot - Voiced by Robert Axelrod Rita had been watching Jason and Tommy's self defense class. When they mentioned two heads are better than one, it gave Rita an idea. She demanded that Finster create a two headed monster. Finster created Two Headed Parrot. When Rita spotted Jason and Tommy at the park, she sent down Two Headed Parrot in the hopes that it would destroy them and then go after the rest of the Rangers. Two Headed Parrot arrived at Angel Grove Park and immediately shot powerful feather darts from it's arms towards Tommy and Jason. Tommy and Jason spotted the feather darts and quickly hit the ground and the darts hit the tree instead of them. Jason asks, what was that? Tommy replies, I think it was a message from one of Rita's monsters. The guys quickly get up and morph. Red Ranger and Green Ranger leap towards Two Headed Parrot. Two Headed Parrot leaps towards them and strikes them hard. Green Ranger and Red Ranger hit the ground. Green Ranger notes Two Headed Parrot got quite the punch. Two Headed Parrot tells them their lesson about teamwork is a good one. But we're here to improve it. Green Ranger and Red Ranger quickly get back up and Red Ranger asks, what is that thing? Green Ranger replies, a two headed parrot. The Two Headed Parrot tells them, you said it yourself, two heads are better than one. Red Ranger tells him, not in your case bird brain. Two Headed Parrot leaps towards them. He strikes the two Rangers as he passes, bounces off a tree, and strikes the two Rangers as he flies pass them again. Green Ranger and Red Ranger are kneeling on the ground as Two Headed Parrot faces them. Two Headed Parrot releases his feather darts at them. Red Ranger and Green Ranger quickly leap out of the way. Red Ranger and Green Ranger leap towards Two Headed Parrot. Two Headed Parrot releases a powerful gas from the nostrils of the head in the stomach. It strikes Red Ranger and Green Ranger and they fall to the ground once more. Red Ranger and Green Ranger struggle to get up as Two Headed Parrot walks towards them. Two Headed Parrot asks them, what's it going to be Rangers? Are you going to stay and fight or run away? Red Ranger and Green Ranger get back up. Red Ranger is eager to fight, but Green Ranger stops him. Red Ranger is convinced they can take on this guy. Green Ranger doesn't want to chance it. We need the rest of the team. Grabbing a hold of Red Ranger, Green Ranger retreats. Two Headed Parrot laughs. See you later Rangers! After awhile, Two Headed Parrot returns to the park. Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Red Ranger arrive in the park and face down Two Headed Parrot. Two Headed Parrot calls them foolish and asks, do you really think you can outsmart us? Several Putties arrive and soon the five Rangers are fighting the Putties. Two Headed Parrot taunts the Rangers as they fight. Give up! You'll never win! Two Headed Parrot leaps towards the five Rangers. The five Rangers get out their Blade Blasters and charge towards Two Headed Parrot. The five Rangers fight Two Headed Parrot with their Blade Blasters. Two Headed Parrot easily knocks the five Rangers away. The Rangers gather together and hold out their Blade Blasters. Two Headed Parrot tells them, their time has come. They are going to finish them once and for all. With eyebeams from all four eyes, Two Headed Parrot blasts the five Rangers off their feet. The Rangers struggle to get up. Red Ranger becomes angry. That's enough! I've had it with this guy! Black Ranger tries to calm him down. Be smart, wait for Tommy. Two Headed Parrot asks, what's the matter Red Ranger? Have you finally discovered you're no match for us?! This really makes Red Ranger mad. He leaps into the air with his Blade Blaster, declaring, you're mine! Red Ranger fights Two Headed Parrot with his Blade Blaster. After several kicks and hits, Two Headed Parrot knocks Red Ranger to the ground. Red Ranger struggles to get back up. Two Headed Parrot walks towards Red Ranger and comments, divide and conquer, right. Red Ranger teaches about teamwork but forgets his own rules. Two Headed Parrot stomps Red Ranger. Green Ranger leaps in with his Dragon Dagger. Green Ranger grabs Two Headed Parrot and they fall to the ground. Green Ranger gets up quickly and holds out the pamango fruit. Green Ranger comments, this should keep you two occupied. Green Ranger tosses the pamango fruit towards Two Headed Parrot. Two Headed Parrot grabs the pamango fruit and immediately start arguing over it. The rest of the Rangers gather around Green Ranger. Blue Ranger, Black Ranger, Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Red Ranger leap into the air and land a kick on Two Headed Parrot. The five Rangers gather together and, using their hands, form a launch pad for Green Ranger. Green Ranger lands onto their hands and then goes flying towards Two Headed Parrot. Green Ranger fires his Dragon Dagger at Two Headed Parrot. Two Headed Parrot is hit and rolls onto the ground. The Rangers gather together and face down Two Headed Parrot. Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Birds Category:Deceased Villains Category:TV Series Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Live-Action